Will It Last?
by Yims Management
Summary: slash. M/M After the war Piper and Annabeth was killed in battle and depressed Jason and Percy. Nico and Leo try their best to make their heros feel better. Leo started to have some different kind of feelings for Jason and turned to Percy for help. With the two of them getting closer it stirs up trouble for Jason and Nico. Jelo and Perico. Idea from Raven Di Angelo! BETA SEARCHING.
1. I Lost My Heart Down In Eslysim

**A/N: hi new story again! This time imma tackle a slash for my freind! This story is her idea ! I'm just building on it~ WARNING : SLASH: MALE/MALE PLZ don't read if u don't like!**

* * *

Jason didn't know what to do anymore with his life.. His life line his whole reason to live.. Was gone. He stared at his wall in his cabin... Lifeless and sad. During the war his girlfriend Piper died in a heroic way they said... Though no one was able to save her in time to stop her death. Now he had nothing... Someone knocked slightly on his door it was Percy he looked as devastated as Jason was Annabeth had also died in the war too so far the two spended the most time together probably because they shared the same pain.

"She was the best..." Percy sighed, Jason stared blankly.

"Yeah..." Jason agreed sadly, both, not knowing that they were talking about 2 different girls.

"Hey guys." Thalia sighed she looked pained as she saw Jason and Percy staring at the wall. "Look, it's time to go to the mess hall ok? You guy need to eat something." She pulled them out of the cabin.

"I don't want to..!" Percy exclaimed.

"I don't know.." Jason sighed.

Thalia got irritated at the both of them and dragged the protesting boys outside to the mess hall.

"Jason!" Leo exclaimed he jumped up from his table and ran over to hug him, which stunned him a bit but he hugged him back.

Jason was glad that he at least still had Leo with him. If he lost Leo _and_ Piper at the _same_ time Jason wouldn't know what to do.. In this period for Jason Leo had been the only happy thing in his life... He felt a very strong connection to his best friend. Leo was the only one there to make him happy. Probably because of how much he known and trusted him. Jason got his plate of food and went over to the fire. His food today was steak and mashed potatoes. It looked good but he did not really want to eat it he sighed he still had to go to the pit fire. Leo stared Percy and Jason sadly as they got ready to sacrifice their food to the gods he looked at Thalia and she looked just as pained. Jason sacrificed a piece of his steak.

"Father, Help Piper find her way in Elysium." Then Jason watched the fire brighten up in a bright yellow and quickly added in another thing subconsciously, "And please protect Leo too." A small warm gust of wind came through him as Jason said that and he smiled a bit sadly without knowing it.

* * *

Chiron let Percy, Jason, Thalia, Grover, and Nico sit in the same table as to 'special circumstances'. Thalia was able to come back on a 'vacation' from her duties as a hunter just until Percy and Jason feels better. The depressing mode of the two biggest heros as put down a damp on the whole two camps. Even Clarrisse felt the need to go and comfort Percy.

Percy was just as depressed as Jason was when his long-time-suppose-to-be-for- eternity girlfriend had died in the battle. When found out his whole world crumbled he had no idea what to do. He didn't know how bad he was until one day while Grover was comforting him Clarrisse stalked up to them and sat down next to him. They jolted and Percy lifted his head from the table.

"Hey." He cleared his throat.

"Cut the crap Jackson," Clarrisse frowned and sighed. "Look..." She looked around to make sure no one was around or paying attention to them and lean into Percy he subconsciously leaned back.

"I-I hate seeing you like this. Ok? I'm gonna try to.. Make you feel better." Percy and Grover got taken back Clarrisse nodded not liking it. "Yeah. But if you tell anyone. I kill you." She got up. "Come over to the arena at 5." Clarrisse turned around and left.

"Oh my gods how long... was I this bad?" Percy asked his best friend he nooded.

"Yup. I could try to help you but, I don't think I would have any advice." Nico told them Grover and Percy tried around to see Nico scratching his head.

"Well, now you know Perce, I-I-I tried to help you but." Grover sniffled a bit because of their empathy link a few years back they both understand each others feelings and Percy knew that Grover was hit hard when he was but he just couldn't bring himself to be happy until Clarrisse showed up.

Percy sighed and ruffled Grovers hair, "Sorry man."

Nico scoffed, "What about me?" Percy stared at him blankly.

"What about you?" Percy tilted his head on the side like a puppy which maxed out his cuteness Nico blushed, hard.

"...Jerk." Nico said and smacked him. "Go talk with Clarrisse then!"

* * *

**A/N: here the end of this chapter thanks for reading please review! until next time!**

**-Yims Management **


	2. The Talk

**A/N: hi everyone thanks for choosing to read this story! Slash. M/M So no likey no ready. I hope you like this chapter plz don't forget to R&amp;R!**

* * *

Jason and Leo were at the lake Leo invited him to come out or... Dragged him to come out and water move peacefully.

"So.. I got you that fancy hot chocolate you liked from Starbucks." Leo handed out the cup enthusiastically to Jason he looked at it and he sighed.

"It's ok, I don't really want it." Jason waved it off.

"Aww, so expensive." Leo whined playfully, he is placed the hot chocolate on the other side of him and Jason.

"So, look I know it's really hard for you right now but you should start anew." Leo said as he leaned back on the bench, Jason stared at him.

"...Why should I?" Jason sighed, "She was.. My one."

"Yeah.. But.. Before Hera happen you do realize that you would actually be with Reyna instead right?"

A pain went through Leo as he said that, he immediately regretted it he didn't know why. Maybe it was because of how he felt for Reyna when she found out that him and Piper was going out. Reyna was an excellent person with the way she handled things he could tell why they choose her as Predator. He watched Jason's expression turned more depressing and he felt bad. He wanted to make his best friend feel better but he didn't know how to. Him trying to make people feel better while they were depressed never has gone well, this was a clear example.

"I guess.. Yeah.. This was how she must have felt when I went missing and when she found out I was with Piper must of broke her more that I." Jason sighed deeply he looked like he was gonna cry and Leo couldn't take it.

Leo sighed and lied his head down on his lap which startled Jason. "W-w-what are you doing?!" He stuttered.

Leo grinned at Jason's shocked expression, "Lying on your lap? Or... Do you not like this?" Leo got up but Jason pushed him back down.. a little bit too hard.

"Owch!" Leo complained, he looked up and saw Jason blushed a bit.

"I never said I didn't like it..." Jason turned his head away as he blushed harder.

Leo became more conscious about Jason's hand on his chest and he blushed himself. It wasn't that Jason didn't like Leo on his lap.. He was just startled has been a while since anyone has done that too him and it kinda felt nice with Leo on his lap. He couldn't get the feeling of why he was so embarrassed about though, it was his best friend and they have done this before so why was Jason's heart beating so fast..? Little did he know that Leo was thinking the exact same thing.

Jason hesitantly brushed his hand through Leo's head. "D..do you mind?" He looked at Leo made a small smile.

"N..no it's fine." Leo's face felt hot in his hand as he blushed and turned his head sideways on his lap.

Jason strangely liked the movement for some reason. He felt like he wanted to bring Leo up to cuddle with him but he was scared because he didn't know if Leo would like it. He jolted as Leo moved closer to him and clutched on the table of the bench as of to hold himself and he blushed hard. He didn't know why it must have been loosing Piper made him have loose his sense of thought pretty bad because at that moment Jason wanted to kiss Leo. Leo noticed the movement and frowned he moved up face to face with Jason he yelped and shoved Leo down. Jason tried to catch him but missed him by a second and he fell on the grass.

"Ow! Why do you keep hurting me?" Leo complained, the naiads in the lake giggled as they saw them.

"Oh gods man, I am so sorry." Jason said.

He got up quickly and lifted Leo up he lost his balance a little and steady himself by holding on to Jason. Jason couldn't help but to be more aware of Leo as Leo leaned too close to him. Leo at that moment felt Jason's chest and realized how nice of a chest he has. Leo choose to seize the moment and grab Jason and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: And Leo makes the first move? Well honestly I was gonna do Jason but haha idk how to go on with this anyways . Thanks for reading until next time!**

**-Yims Management **


	3. Clarisse to the rescue!

**A/N: WARNING: this is a slash story no likey no ready! **

* * *

Percy was on the edge right now, he couldn't believe that Clarisse wanted to help him out. He was freaking out he finally felt better in a different way. When he told Nico what happen he busted out laughing.

"Oh my gods." Nico continue to laugh while holding his sides.

Percy didn't know that Nico could do that, by _that_ he meant... laughing. "_Shut up_ Nico! This is serious!" Percy shook him panicking. His feelings of sadness turned into panic all at once. He though, thought he should probably thank Clarisse for that.

"Well.." Nico started after he calmed down, "I'm glad you finally got in your senses but still.. We couldn't get your mood up no matter what we tried. Glad Clarisse did the trick." Nico smiled he looked good when he smiled, Percy wondered why he didn't do that more often. Percy and Nico went to the arena where Clarisse was waiting for them.

"Hey Jackson." Clarisse called out.

"Hey.." Percy said a little nervous.

"Thanks to you our kelp head's emotions went up." Nico told Clarisse she looked amused.

"Glad to hear. Do you know what I usually do when I..." She hesitated and looked the other way of Percy and Nico. "..feel?" She asked them.

"Take them out on campers?" Nico asked.

"Kill everyone on site?" Percy added in.

Clarisse gave a them a death glare, "Haha." She remotely said. "No, take out your sword."

"What?" Percy asked, he gave her a questioning look and she sighed.

"You heard me." Percy looked at Nico and he shrugged and took out his sword. Riptide gleamed in the light.

"Ok. Now slash that dummy." She pointed at the practice dummies they had.

"What?" Nico and Percy asked at the same time.

She looked at them with a glare, "When I would have some... _troubles..._ I'd come down here to train them off." She blinked and she glared and looked away from them.

"Thought it might... Help you out." She finished softly, Leo came running down the just on time to Percy.

"Percy, hey, can I... Talk with you for a second?" Leo looked like he was in a very awkward situation. Percy looked back and forth at Leo to Clarisse she sighed and nodded and waved him off.

"Go." She stated.

Percy sighed, "Thanks sorry fo-" Clarisse cut him off irritated.

"Just shut up and leave." Clarisse told him he nodded and waved off Nico who seemed just as confused as he was. Leo dragged Percy outside and into the side of the door. That is was a few feet away from Nico and Clarisse he made sure no one was around.

"Look... I want you-"

"-_What_?" Percy asked.

"-To help me with some... Love stuff." Leo finished lamely.

"Oh, _oh."_ Percy laughed nervously. "Leo.. I don't think I'm the right guy for you to ask of that right now.." He looked down and Leo sighed.

"I-I don't know my heads pretty messed up now I just need to ask you this. Please?"

Percy sighed, "Alright fine, ask away."

Leo looked relieved, "Thanks man," Percy nodded and Leo took a deep breath. "Ok, so what would you say to this person... Hypothetically if... They were best freinds with this guy for a long time. And they just got really depressed and so the person.. Tried to help them but then all of a sudden.." Leo paused for a minute and Percy looked at him as of to continue. "..kissed them." He finished.

"Did this person... Explained why they kissed them." Percy asked Leo, Leo laughed nervously.

"Uhm... No he ran off."

"Oh." Percy nodded.

"Yeah." Leo said lamely.

"Well.. I would say that person that they have screwed up." Percy told Leo that stabbed him right there.

"Haha.. I uhm.. Thought so.. Do you know what that person can do to... Say to the other person when they see him again?"

Percy thought for it a while, "Does this person... Have a crush on them?"

"W-w-w-what _crush_? No way!" Leo stuttered nervously.

"Well.. To me the only reason why this person would want to kiss someone would be because they got a crush on them."

"Well I mean-no- well when this person sees his freind with other people they do feel like they want to sent them to another dimension but- _crush? Love? Like? No_." Leo defensively said.

"Ok.. Well to me it sounds like the person is in love so I would tell that person.. Since they already kissed them that they should... Asks them out." Percy shrugged and Leo looked broken.

Ask Jason out? Was he insane? Leo probably was... He guess he liked Jason a lot but he wasn't sure what to do this seems too crazy for anyone plus.. _He's a guy!_ Like Jason would go out with him anyways... he has his heart set on Piper.. The most straightish guy he knew it was impossible to even think about being in a relationship with Jason... Leo must be crazy he should probably try to get a girlfriend himself soon to take out these crazy feelings.. But how is he gonna explain why he kissed Jason? What was he doing asking Percy for help to? Like he could understand his craziness maybe it's cuz he is everyone's number one favorite.. He should maybe take pointer from Percy and clear out what's wrong with his mind. Speaking of his problem.. Jason found Percy and Leo.

"Sup." Jason greater Percy weirdly, but percy didn't noticed. Oh no. Leo thought.

"Hey, Jace." Jason smiled.

"Look, I gotta talk to Leo so.. Imma take him from here ok?" Jason asked Percy. Crap. Just crap. Leo did _not_ want to see Jason right now.

"Sure, go ahead." Percy guestered him away and Jason smiled and thanked him as Percy left.

"Hey.." Leo look away awkwardly. This was _not_ good.

"Hey.. About yesterday... Why did you... Kiss me?" Jason ask him. He knew this was coming and didn't know what to do.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked him nervously.

"You know.." Jason said impatiently. "Do you... Like me?" Jason blushed a bit and looked akwardly hopeful.

Leo blushed and regretted what he said immediately, "That kiss? T-t-t-t-t-th-that was a-a-a-a joke. I was tired a bit that day and thought you were looked like a girl when you looked that way and kissed you. Nothing personal I was just joking." Leo immediately hated himself and was more confused when he saw how hurt Jason looked he didn't listen to him anymore because he took off after that.

* * *

**A/N: And here is the end of chapter 3.. Thanks for reading! Please review~ Until next time!**

**-Yims Management**


	4. Double Date Plans

"So.. did you get a-" Clarisse cut Nico off.

"-What do you want?" She asked him.

"Ok, I need help to try to tell the person I like... That.. I like them." Clarisse frowned.

"Shouldn't you be asking someone else for that... Like from Aphrodite's cabin." They stared at each other for a good full minute.

"Yeah, I wouldn't ask them too." Clarisse agreed, Nico nodded. "But.. What kind of person is she? Oh my gods.. Don't tell me it's Tha-"

"-it's not Thalia!" Nico intervened Clarisse looked relieved, "It's.." Nico looked very uncomfortable and Clarisse didn't understand why until he said it. "A guy.." He said softly.

"_Oh_." She said quietly, Nico looked like he could die of embarrassment and Clarisse understood why. "Does.. Anyone know who he is?" She akwardly asked him.

"Yeah.." He replied. "One..."

"Can you.. Tell me who he is so I can maybe _try_ to help you?" She asked him.

O"Well, you already know him.. I mean.. He already... Left."

Clarisse frowned she couldn't believe that Nico asked her for help or that he was... different not that she had a problem with it or at all. She thought that anyone should be able to love whoever they want to she didn't care as long as they weren't lovely dovey in front of her. She would kill anyone who kissed in front of her no questions straight or not. A guy that already left... That was three it couldn't be Valdez that guys out of the question. The only other options would be only Grace or..

"_Jackson_? You like _Jackson_?"Clarisse asked in realization.

Nico looked away as he got mad at himself, why did he bother try to ask for Clarisse for help?

"Yeah.." Nico confirmed her worst suspicioons.

"Ok I understand if you like a guy but why _this_ guy? You could have choose Grace." She told him.

"Would you have choose Jason?" Nico asked her, she thought a about it for a while.

"Yeah... No." Nico looked surprised and Clarisse walked up and pointed her finger and as of to threatening him, "Never mention this again. _Ever_. Never. Ever. _Got it_?" She looked at him dead serious.

Nico snickered, "Got it."

Clarisse sighed, "Well I can try to see if maybe we can get you two together on a.. Date? I'll call Chris."

"_Date_?" Nico chocked.

"How else are you gonna tell him you like him?" She asked him.

"Whoa, _whoa_ you can't just tell someone I love you straight out. Are you _insane_?!" At Nico's outbursts he only realized what he said wrong the second later and saw Clarisse pissed.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat.

"Look, the only way you can get your feelings across a guy like him is straight out. Since he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore.. No offense. You got the upper hand now to get him before the piraha's do." Nico frowned as Clarisse said that.

"Hmm." Was the only thing Nico could say to that as he watched Clarisse bring out her banned cellphone.

* * *

Percy just got off his phone, cell phones were banned because of the signals it transfers as being half-bloods it literally tell the monsters through our new high technology a freindly text: Hi! I'm here! Plz kill me! But.. if nothing happens while your calling then your good. For everything Percy has gone through nothing can surprise him. Apparently, Clarisse and Chris was going to 'The X' as a special 2 for $20 dinner deal thing. It was fine for Percy he agreed seeing that it would be a nice idea to let some things go. Then he thought of a wonderful idea he noticed recently that Leo and Jason was weird. He talked to both of them and their conversations were mostly just:

**-JASON**

"So.. How you doing?" Percy asked Jason.

"I-don't-know-what-Leo-wants-shut-up!" Jason told him off and quickly left.

Percy frowned, "Ok.."

**-LEO**

"So.. How's the operation going?" Percy grinned and rested his arm on the corner of the desk.

"Jason hates me forever!" Leo broken down as he threw his tools down, he cried on Percy's chest and Percy was down right confused and awkwardly patted his back.

Percy knew Leo was in a emotional wreck and was because of some dispute Jason and Percy had. He wanted them to make up asap so he invited Leo and told Clarisse to get Jason in too. She didn't want to invite them along for some reason:

"No, why should invite Grace? I said you and Di Angelo _only_." She strictly told him.

"Yeah but.. Leo has been driving me crazy! _Scratch that_. They _both_ have been! We need to for _our sake_. For_ their sake_. For the _sake_ of _these_ great camps! Because, if I have to listen to Leo tell me _another_ story of how the time he was with Jason. I will send him to _you_." Percy crossed his arms and Clarisse went up to him.

"You better _not_." Clarisse glared at him, Percy just stared at her smugingly nodded.

Clarisse gave in, "Fine, you win, Valdez and Grace can come."

Percy sighed, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I can add some romance in next chapter.. Thanks for reading this chapter! Until next time!**

**-Yims Management **


	5. In Action

**A/N: WARNING SLASH. M/M.**

* * *

"Well I'm glad we can do this." Percy smiled and looked around, "Such a good idea for us all to be here isn't that right Clarisse? Thanks for inviting us." He grinned at her she sighed an looked pissed, Chris made a cut gesture.

"Yep, that was great of me..." She flatly said.

Nico, Jason, and Leo was so uncomfortable, Nico didn't like how Leo and Jason were here or how Leo was clinging on to Percy. Jason was pissed at Percy on how Leo was so close to him. He was also pissed at Leo for avoiding him so much. Every time he tried to talk to Leo he'd always mention something about Percy and completely avoided him. Leo was plain scared to be in the same room with Jason he couldn't take being rejected from him or having to explain. He didn't know how Percy got him to come he ended up burying himself into Percy with made everyone pissed. The waiter was a bit uncomfortable with waiting them too since they had such a horrible adura around them.

"Hi welcome to The X, what would you like to order?" The waiter smiled and accidentally brushed his hand on Leo's and he yelped and clamped on to Percy.

Which of course made him a bit uncomfortable he looked at Clarisse who shook her head and she took a peek at Nico who looked like he was gonna kill him. Percy sighed and let Leo cover in him as he saw Jason who stared at them blankly which scared Percy. He smiled at him weakly and tried to take Leo from clinging on him but Leo didn't wanna let go of Percy. Jason was down right pissed.

"Come on Leo." Percy told him weakly, they had their food ordered and Leo wouldn't eat so he tried feeding him. He kept pushing the food away from Percy with made Nico really _really_ pissed along with Jason.

"That's it!" Nico slammed his fork and shocked everyone and grabbed Leo and travel shadowed him to the bathroom.

"_What_ is going on with you?" Nico growled.

"Oh my gods! Why did you travel shadow me?! Where's Percy?! Take me back to Percy!" Leo said frantically and pleaded Nico.

That pissed him off even more he slammed his hand on the side of the wall to block Leo from leaving and looked really scary.

"Jason can't come in here! Please don't make him come!" Leo cried.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked again more irritated.

"N-nothing." Leo shifted as much as he could in his the position they were at and rubbed his arms awkwardly.

"_Really_?" Nico asked Leo, Leo looked down and sighed.

"I-I-I don't know what's going on with me I mean... Everytime I see Jason I just get so intimidated." Leo sighed.

* * *

It was lunch time and everyone went to the mess hall Jason spotted Leo at the end and decided to go up to him.

"Hey.. Leo." Jason started, Leo saw him and jumped.

"OHMYGODSIMNOTHUNGRY!" Leo yelled and left quickly leaving Jason alone and stunned.

* * *

"Ok..." Nico trailed off.

"I don't know what to do..." Leo whined, Nico glared at him.

"I don't know.. Can you try.. _Talking_ to him?" Nico asked.

"No I can't were you even listening to me?!" Leo frantically yelled at him.

"I was." Clarisse banged the door open which shocked them both and grabbed Leo away.

* * *

**A/N: I'm searching for a Beta! Please help!^^**

**-Yims Management**


	6. Code Name:Stolen

"Oh my gods! Clarisse! Where are you taking me?!" Leo struggled to get out of her grasp but she held on to him.

"_Shut up_, _don't. _Make Me rip your throat out." Clarisse threatened though Leo _did_ shut up but he wasn't happy.

Clarisse dragged him out from the bathroom and down the hallway. She was pissed that Percy made her help them out. If she had to do things _his way_ she would do them _her way_. She hated that she had to get Grace and Valdez back in order. She has no reason to help them out but seeing how Valdez clings on Jackson and the death glares of Di Angelo and Grace made her wanna punch them all at once. Punching four guys all at once isn't hard she had done it before.

She wanted to know why this was happening to her. As she was dragging Valdez she walked over to her car and threw him inside not caring about his protests and drove off to the camp.

"Crap!" Nico ran off back to their table.

Percy looked at Chris pleading for help. Chris pretended he did not notice and took a sip of his drink. He looked the opposite way from Percy. Jason on the other hand his eyes were trained on Percy watching him like a hawk. Percy notice that he was staring at him. Even though he wasn't glaring at him his staring was scary. Percy wanted Chris to help him but he refused.

"Guys! Guys! Clarisse took Leo!" Nico said breathless.

"_What?!_"They all said.

"You know I went to talk to Leo right?" Nico started.

"Yeah.." Jason trailed off questioning Nico rolled his eyes.

"Well before I could do anything.. she took him." Nico shifted his position to the other side.

"Godsdamnit!" Percy said.

"Why would she take him?" Chris asked Jason glared at him.

"This is all your fault! You were in on this weren't you?" Jason stood up.

"What?! No! How would I know?!" Chris asked.

Percy looked pissed but he put his hand on Jason's chest.

"Hey man, chill!" Jason turned to Percy and was about to say something when Nico cut him off.

"Guys! It's not Chris fault ok? Lets just go find Leou! Let's split up we will find more ground. She probably got him back to camp so we start there." Everyone nodded.

"If anyone gets anything-" Jason started.

"You will be the first to know." Nico told him and he nodded.

"I'll call you soon ok?" Percy asked Nico he blushed a bit.

"Uhm yeah I'll travel shadow there meet you soon." Percy nodded.

After Percy left Nico felt horrible why would Clarisse take Leo? He could have stopped her but he didn't. Not that he hoped she wouldn't do anything to him. Lately all his thought that have consumed him was anger over Leo being too friendly too Percy. He wants to tell Percy that he loved him but he knew his place. There were plenty of times where it was not ok to tell. He decided not to get over it too much. He had to get Leo he tracked back to camp and was glad that where he travel to had a tree for him to grab on. He almost recovered but some one grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with a sick sweet smelling towel he fell unconscious.

"Sorry Nico.."

* * *

Percy couldn't believe that Clarisse would go as far as to kidnap Leo. He did ask her to help but he didn't mean this kind of help! Percy was so mad that Leo was acting like this if she hadn't none of this would happen. Jason would definitely kill him now. They had been trying for a chance for Leo to talk to Jason But all of them failed. He got his car and drove to camp he drove at a speed that cops would die to catch him for a ticket gladly they were none. He got out and went to the Ares cabin.

"Is Clarisse here?!" Percy stormed in he was faced with angry looking faces.

"What are you talking about?" One guy said.

"No she isn't dumbass, she was with you remember? Though I said no she still went anyways." Another said.

Percy calmed down and looked uncomfortable. They can't let the whole camp know Clarisse took Leo that would raise a bunch is suspicions he had to handle it quietly.

"Never mind guys. See ya!" And with that he took off leaving the campers frowning but not caring little did he know about Nico's dissapearence. He walked out towards the arena then noticed a Shiny light he looked more closer and saw it was a figure of a girl who looked like someone he once knew...

"A-Annabeth?" Percy asked she turned around And her figure shimmered and was shocked to see him and smiled sadly.

* * *

Jason was beating himself up... Mentally he couldn't belive that Leo was gone from him. He tried to talk to him normally but everytime he tried Leo would avoid him it pissed him off. He really missed having Leo around and he wanted to know why he would have out with him more wasn't Jason, Leo's Best freind? All he did was talk talk talk about Percy. Leo was _his_. Wait. Jason frowned. Did he just think that?

"Jason!" He heard some one whisper when he turned to look he saw Travis... Or. Conner he couldn't tell they looked alike.

"Hey we need your help!" He whispered and motioned him to come over Jason sighed _really_ didn't need this.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter just got in new ish idea so yeah anyways this Next chapter would be longer promise lots more action in it anyways this was just the begging. Anyways thanks for reading until next time!**

**-Yims Management **


	7. Remember

**A/N: hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been trying to update my writings skills for you guys^^ so far only little progress.. I found the best way to do that is read other fanfics I'm sorry the story hasn't really progressed a lot. I know how I want it to go but at the same time I can't write it. I don't know how to explain.. I don't really have a writers block I guess more of ****just laziness lol? Anyways thanks for putting up with me! I hope to put more fun in this story!^^ I'll also try to write more~**

* * *

"Ok so what going on?" Jason asked a little resigned.

Conner and Travis looked at each other scared and successfully kept himself from sighing out loud not wanting to offend the two. I'm No matter how ridiculous there pranks might have gone. Travis.. Or Conner (he needed to find a way to tell them apart) took out the most scariest way that would take them to one way trip to Hades.

"_How did you destroy Clarissie's Spear_?!" Jason bursted out.

"L-look we were just testing out a new prank and then it like malfunction and-" Connor didn't need to finish his sentence as he way to spear to show was exactly happened after.

"We just need you to help us stall her! We already got the parts to have Leo help us make it but it's gonna take us an hour at least to get them and-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa who says that I or Leo has to help you?" Jason asked them.

"Come on Jae!" Travis grabbed his shoulder and pouted he looked like a scared puppy. "If you don't help us it could be another war! I don't think we stand another Hit!"

Jason laughed and sighed, "Alright fine I'll do what I can." He smiled as the two idiots face it up.

"If we are still alive by the end of today we are forever in your debt!" Travis yelled back as they were already up and ran off.

Well, Jason thought at least he can have some time to think for himself. He still haven't gotten a single idea of why Leo was hanging around Percy a lot maybe he should take the opportunity to talk to him once he finds out where Clarisse has taken him.

Jason wished that he could do something to make things normal again he didn't want his best friend to hate him. These past few days has been very hard on him lost of Piper he couldn't picture himself with any one else and he didn't want Leo to feel how he did. He went off to find Clarisse.

* * *

"Annabeth? ANNABETH!" Percy yelled he ran after her spirit.

He couldn't believe it that he can see her now. He has tried many times (with Nico's help) to find her but nothing happened. He was in such a heartache he loved her so much he couldn't stop thinking about her and here she was face to face. He ran after her and finally was able to go in front of her figure and stop her. He was panting and looked surprised and heartbroken at the same time.

"Seaweed brain..." Annabeth said sadly.

"Wise Girl." Percy chocked. "Why..?" He asked softly.

Annabeth looked close to crying her whole form shimmered when a few tears came down, "Please let me go." She whispered.

"_What_? Why Annabeth, I love you even if you aren't here any-"

"No!" She yelled shocking him. "We _cannot_ be together anymore. Can't you understand that? I _don't_ want you to be _holding on_ to what _used to be us_ when it _cannot be _now. I don't want to meet with you anytime soon now I love you Percy. But you need to have your own new life ...Without me." She said sadly.

"Annabeth.. What are you saying you don't want me to remember all the times we used to have together?" Percy said in tears.

"No.. It's only going to hurt you more.. Please forget it.. For me.. I know it will be hard will be hard but holding on to them will hurt you even more. I love you too much and it will hurt me to know that I am the one hurting you more. So please.." Annabeth told him as her shimmer started to fade.

Percy was in a wreck hearing his one true love to tell him to forget about her but if that was her wish then he had to try. "Will I see you again?" He asked her.

"Yes. But not anytime soon.. Please be alive. I won't go anywhere. Until the afterlife please don't hold on to me. I hope it would be a long way down the road but I won't leave. I'll stay until I see you one last time seaweed brain..." Annabeth's figure faded and Percy sank down to his knees hands buried in his face.

* * *

"Alright Clarisse! Why did you-" he froze as he saw Clarisse _consoling_ Leo who was in tears he saw Jason and ran up to him in a tackle hug.

"I'm so sorry Jason!" He bellowed. "I was such a jerk!"

"_What_? No! I was the jerk!" Jason told him Leo shook his head repeatedly.

"I ignored you and went to Percy because of a stupid thing!" He cried Jason tried to wipe Leo's tears but he just buried his face deeper in Jason's jacket.

"No I was the one ignoring you because of that day.. I was so confused and when you started to hang out with Percy it.. It got me jealous and I realized that the only other time I have been that jealous was with Piper." He held Leo closer.

"I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time which startled him and what Leo said next shocked him more.

"I love you Jae more than anything or anyone.. I..I was scared to tell you because I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want you to hate me. But I can't hold it anymore-I-" Jason cupped Leo's face and was about to pull him into another kiss when Clarisse threw a stapler at them.

"If lovebirds are done confessing I'd like you to _not_ kiss in front of me." She said disgusted.

Jason grinned, "Sorry, thanks Clarisse."

"Good. Now take his hand and leave."

Leo blushed when Jason took his hand "S-so were really?-"Leo started to say shyly.

"LEO!" Travis and Connor yelled then screamed like a little girl when they saw Clarisse behind with a confused look and Jason widened his eyes and Leo hurried let go of his hand.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading the story! Yay! They finally together! But I'm not**

**sure how many chapters it will take to get Percy and Nico together lol... I feel after Percy and Nico come together and 2 more chapters with everyone all cuddly it will come to and end.. I'm sorry this chapter was kinda crappy tho the way Jason and Leo got together I sort of forgot what Happened last chapter lol.. Well THANKS FOR READING AND UNTIL NEXT TIME! Please review!**


End file.
